Huellas
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Habían llegado a una línea temporal distinta, desconocida. ¿Qué podría esperarles allí? No querían pensarlo, por el momento. Era una segunda oportunidad, tratarían de olvidar su sufrimiento con el sol y la brisa del mar. Juntos... expiarían sus penas. Borrarían las huellas de su dolor...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes.

* * *

 **HUELLAS**

Trunks respiró hondo, mientras enterraba sus pies desnudos en la arena de la bahía donde cayeron. En un mundo nuevo, completamente desconocido para ambos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió el humedecer de sus ojos: ¡cuánto extrañaba aquella paz! ¡Cuánto temía que fuera como la brisa que agitaba sus cabellos, refrescante y efímera!

Cual infante lleno de ilusiones, contempló a una confundida Mai y la tomó de la mano sin previo aviso.

—¿Trunks? —se ruborizó, tal como le sucedía en sus arranques expresivos.

—Ven conmigo, Mai —sonrió.

—Pero…

—No he visto un atardecer así en años —le insistió—. Por favor, acompáñame…

La defensora del futuro notó un intenso brillo en los ojos de su compañero. No era tristeza, o quizás sí. No supo definirlo en su momento y tampoco radicó en ello. Sólo cedió a la petición de Trunks, dejándose arrastrar cerca a la orilla.

El sol vespertino brillaba en su esplendor, antes del ocaso, mientras los dos errantes proseguían su carrera, en un intento de borrar su pesar. Mai se soltó del agarre del guerrero y llenó sus manos con agua salada, lanzándole por sorpresa. El muchacho atinó a reír e imitó su acción, luchando por ver quién quedaba más empapado… hasta que en un impulso, aprovechó la distracción de Mai y la cargó para girar con ella.

La joven sintió sus largos cabellos mecerse con el viento, mientras se sostenía del cuello de Trunks, sin dejar de reír. Porque eso era lo único que podían hacer en ese instante: reír, olvidar, volver a empezar. Porque la vida les había regalado una segunda oportunidad.

Presos de la euforia, no se dieron cuenta de una pequeña roca bajo la arena, con la cual trastabilló Trunks, cayendo irremediablemente. Y para sorpresa de ambos, no hubo preocupación. Volvieron a reír como poseídos, se abrazaban con fuerza, dejando fluir un llanto feliz y reparador. ¿Realmente estaban allí? ¿No se habían confundido con el Paraíso? Ninguno dijo nada, era demasiada la emoción. Al compás de la suave marea, aguardaban la calma en sus latidos, en tanto se incorporaban para mirar el crepúsculo: un negado espectáculo en su inexistente mundo.

—Tenías razón —Mai se apoyó en su hombro—. Nos irá muy bien aquí.

—Mai… –suspiró, enlazando su brazo con el suyo.

Le sorprendía ver la diferencia en el tamaño de sus manos. Tan frágil, delicada… y fuerte. Trunks sonrió: era la mujer indicada, ya no iba a estar solo. Por reflejo, sus dedos estrecharon más la mano de Mai, recibiendo un apretón correspondido.

—A esta hora, tu madre estará preparando la cena —dedujo la muchacha.

—Quizás. Algunas cosas no cambian —sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo, haciendo que Trunks frunciera el ceño y mirara el horizonte, tal como solía hacerlo su padre.

Era la pregunta inevitable.

—No lo sé —murmuró, tras un corto silencio—. ¿Y si no es correcto?

Mai elevó la mirada. Conocía muy bien su temor: aquella obsesión de no errar nuevamente. De asegurar la paz como fuera posible, a costa de reprimir sus traicioneras emociones. Ésas que, sin querer, habían cambiado los designios del tiempo.

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón? —apoyó una mano en su pecho.

Trunks volvió a mirar a la muchacha, con una triste sonrisa. Por su parte, Mai no podía sentirse más afortunada: aquel hombre era único. Y se había ganado su corazón.

—Vayamos a verla mañana, a primera hora —asintió, conforme.

Un casto beso en la frente de Mai bastó para sellar su último pacto, conocedor de su timidez. Veía las mejillas de la muchacha arder y juraba tener las suyas igual. No obstante, sus genes saiyajin tomaron la partida, cuando él mismo rodeó su espalda y la acercó más a él. Aprovechó el silencio de la playa y se perdió en el vaivén de las olas, seguro de que ella también las observaba.

Y las huellas de sus pisadas desaparecían lentamente en la arena. Tal como las heridas de sus almas. Profundas cicatrices que quedarían de lejano recuerdo, como brecha entre el caos y una nueva esperanza.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Aprovecho mi último día de vacaciones para escribir una viñeta. Ya me he centrado mucho en la familia Son, estos días… así que les toca a los Brief.

Cuando terminó la saga de Black Gokú, me daba curiosidad saber qué podría esperarle a Trunks y Mai, en esa línea alterna a la que viajaron. Así que esta viñeta ya tiene meses de concebida, pero recién la he escrito por un golpe de inspiración (aparte que estoy bien sensible hoy día). Por cierto: ¿han visto la película _No se aceptan devoluciones_? Anteayer me desgarró como no tienen idea, especialmente por el tono instrumental llamado _En familia_ (que es justo la que usé para redactar el fic y que pueden escuchar mientras leen, si desean).

Perdón por tanto desahogo en estas notas. Hace tiempo, tenía ganas de plasmar una sensación de esperanza para Trunks y Mai. Espero haberlo logrado y sobre todo que les haya gustado mucho. ¡Cuídense!


End file.
